lukefarrellfandomcom-20200214-history
Lukester Farrell
Luke "Lukester" Farrell '(born in 1993) is a Australian/American actor, sports and comedian. Early life Farrell was born in AUS. Lukester started doing his first training in 1997 (age 4) years old and starting doing model and tv commercial. In to the Acting Beginnings in Australia 18th September 1998, Lukester was very exited in his first tevevision show, "Home and Away". Lukester thinking about his acting career become a movie star. Move to America and Career In November 17th, 1998, Lukester want to moved to America, he met Danny Antonccui, the tevesion show want him to join to be a funny star, but Lukester love to do it. Lukester want to be like all other actors, "Jim Carrey", "John Wayne", and "Clint Eastwood". And Lukester first met Matt Hill and Sam Vincent and there were become a good best friend. In 2000, Lukester in his first released in theaters film, ''Big Brother Trouble (directed by Ralph E. Portillo). Lukester Farrell's parents are so proud of him doing his best. In 2009, Danny Antonuuci decide to making a film, The Summerlands: Big Picture Show, and Farrell love to, his was very excited. In 2008, Farrell was in his first adult movie "Love Inc.", and but, he was little bit funny, because of his good stated to everyone. In 2011, Lukester fly to Australia, and running abit late for the flood and his home. Lukester standing on the stages for giving the people for speech for Triathlon sports his love to, In Janrary the 24th, Lukester was riding with 400 million people to join in Australia flood. Fred O'Brien and Become YouTube star In 2007, Lukester Decied to make his own web show "Fred O' Brien", but his always catching up the Summerlands show and enough quit the shows. So Lukester Cancelled the Doug video. Lukester finishes his 3 films. In 2012, Lukester bring Fred O' Brien to the TV Show, Fred O' Brien: The Show. The show will be over by 2015, Lukester want to do something else. On March 29, 2014, Lukester is planning making a web show. New Fred O'Brien will started on next year. Music Lukester love to make film score. Lukester Farrell fan of Hans Zimmer and his Number 1 performer like Elvis Presley, the King of Rock 'n' Roll. Lukester working on his "first album" thanks little help from his Real-life friend Sam Vincent for helping him to singing and playing music. Short Story TBA Personal life Fitness Lukester getting in to his fitness session of yoga, swimming, riding, running and little abit of boxing every years. Relationships * Leslie Ann Valenza (there just good friends) Tattoos TBA. Inspirational speech Lukester Goes to School of Kids who have problem. Projects In Development Filmography Television Films |- | Thomas: The Movie | 2010 | | Composer and producer |- | Fred O'Brien 2: Night of the Living Fred | 2011 | Fred O'Brien/Derf | Direct-to-video Also executive producer and story |- | Fred O'Brien 3: Camp Fred | 2012 | Fred O'Brien | Direct-to-video Also executive producer, writer and story |- | How to Train to be a Superhero | 2013 | Max Stronghold | Voice |- | Run | 2013 | Ethan Harper/Sean | Also producer |- | The Faculty | 2013 | Casey Connor | |- | The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show | 2014 | Zachary "Zack" Martin | Also co-producer |- | The Knockout Kid | 2014 | Daniel Miller | Also writer, executive producer & story, In-development |- |scope="row" style="background:#FFFFCC;"| Fred O'Brien Goes Fourth | 2015 | Fred O'Brien | Also director, writer, story, producer, complete |- |scope="row" style="background:#FFFFCC;"| Good Cop Crazy Cop | 2015 | John | Also executive producer, In-development |- |scope="row" style="background:#FFFFCC;"| Untitled Sajio Nauiadwala/Lukester Farrell Project | 2016 | TBA | Also producer, In-development |- |scope="row" style="background:#FFFFCC;"| The Quiet One | 2016 | Sean | Also producer, In-development |} Television work Discography studio album Himself * '''Lukester Farrell (2011) * TBA (2016) Fred O'Brien * Hackin Christmas With Fred O'Brien (2009) * Who's Ready For a Party (2010) Music Awards and nominations TBA Rating Genres Action Adventure Animation Biography Comedy Crime Documentaries Documentary Drama Family Fantasy Film-Noir History Horror Movies Music Musical Mystery Romance Sci-Fi Short Sport Thriller TV Shows War Western WWE